


Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

by MoniqueMWilde



Category: Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, mirai nikki
Genre: Boda de los Séptimos, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniqueMWilde/pseuds/MoniqueMWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hasta que la muerte nos separe. - Dijo Ai, sosteniendo la mirada de Marco, los únicos ojos que conocía mejor que los propios, unos ojos que le aseguraban que todo iba a salir bien, que vivirían eternamente como Dioses pues, tras todas las lágrimas, los miedos y los efímeros pensamientos de dejarlo todo atrás pensando que era el fin, él no se había separado de su lado, protegiéndola siempre mientras que ella siempre había estado cuidándolo, sosteniéndole, llorando con él... Siempre juntos, para toda la eternidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, este es el primer fic que hago por lo que, perdonad los posibles fallos a la hora, por ejemplo, repetición de palabras que es algo que me suele pasar mucho.
> 
> Llevaba ya tiempo rondando por mi mente la idea de hacer un fic pero nunca sabía de qué hasta que vi la serie de Mirai Nikki porque mis amigos son unos pesados y, bueno, ¿Qué voy a decir que no sepáis sobre lo geniales que son los Séptimos? Y, al ver que no había ningún fic (o casi ninguno) sobre el tema, no me pude aguantar y tenía que escribirlo.
> 
> También tengo que dar las gracias a Carlos porque me ha ayudado mucho para realizar este fic, de hecho, la ambientación es obra suya.
> 
> Dislamer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la serie de anime y el manga de Mirai Nikki. 
> 
> Os dedico este fic a todos los que llorasteis con la historia de los Séptimos. En especial a Ale, María, Inés y, por supuesto, a Carlos.
> 
> Poco más, espero que os guste.

El sonido del reloj que anunciaba que había llegado el momento, hizo que Ai volviese en sí a la tercera campana, parpadeando varias veces para ser consciente de que sus ensoñaciones habían quedado atrás. Sabía que era lógico estar así, no podía terminar de creerse que el gran día hubiese llegado. Parecía que fue ayer cuando era una niña perdida, abandonada por sus padres que lloraba en un rincón pensando como su vida empeoraba cada vez más sin poder evitarlo. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que, sin darse cuenta, el mejor día de su vida había llegado. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que aquel momento durase para el resto de la eternidad? Ella creía que no.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, colocando un pequeño mechón morado que se había descolocado de su posición sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, la hora había llegado pero eso no hacía que se sintiera más segura que hacía escasos quince minutos, más bien al contrario ya que, cuanto más avanzaba el reloj, más rápido se empeñaba en ir su corazón. En el tiempo de espera, había repasado todo, al menos, cuatro veces; tenía que estar perfecta en aquel día. Iba a casarse con él, lo sabía hacía ya tiempo pero por mucho que se lo recordase a ella misma, no terminaba de creérselo, para ella era como estar en su sueño perfecto, Ai no podía pedir más. Sólo con recordar que en un primer momento había llegado a pensar que la estaba engañando por los mensajes tan cortos y extraños que le habían llegado de su diario... ¿Su Mar? No, aquello era imposible, ambos se amaban con tanta fuerza que era imposible que uno de los dos dejase al otro, lo sabía.

Echó un último vistazo a su móvil donde estaba escrito que Mar había llegado al altar hacía escasos dos minutos; el momento había llegado. Guardó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios, todo decía que debía reunirse con él lo antes posible pero aún le costaba terminar de creerse todo aquello, su mente seguía flotando en que su sueño perfecto se estaba cumpliendo lo que le hacía sentirse totalmente estúpida por no ser capaz de asimilarlo pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido ya desde su más tierna infancia; el abandono por parte de sus padres, sentirse sola en su instituto, las notas con trampas para arrinconarla y poder tenerla a su merced... Todo indicaba a que Ai sólo era una pobre niña huérfana a la que nadie podría amar; sin embargo, gracias a Marco eso no era así.

" _Él tenía razón._ " Pensó Ai mientras cogía su ramo donde guardaba los móviles del Primero y la Segunda, ambos llegarían una vez hubieran sellado su amor, no pensaba que nada ni nadie les privase de su merecida ceremonia con el único hombre al que verdaderamente había amado. " _Aquel día fue uno de los peores de mi vida, pero desde que estoy con él, todo es perfecto_."

Comenzó a caminar sin prisa, desviando sus ojos púrpura hacia todo cuanto le rodeaba; la torre Sakurami, el sitio donde se conocieron era el sitio perfecto, así podría demostrar que todo puede mejorar si es con la persona indicada y ella ya sabía que él era el perfecto desde la primera vez que le vio. Desde que eran unos adolescentes, decidió que aquel sería su sitio ideal para celebrar una ceremonia, así podría cerrar aquellos capítulos de la historia de una vez por todas, demostrando tanto a ella misma como a los demás que todo puede cambiar e ir a mejor.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, pues sus pasos eran más rápidos que los usuales debido a su impaciencia por reunirse junto a él. Y, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, llegó al inicio de la alfombra roja de terciopelo que la guiaba hacia el altar. No pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente ante todo lo que estaba pasando y por lo que acontecía, escondiendo parte de su rostro tras su ramo de flores mientras caminaba hacia el altar, tratando de permanecer lo más tranquila posible, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Iba a casarse con él.

 A medida que se acercaba al altar, su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, como queriendo salir de su pecho no pudiendo más con aquella situación que le rodeaba. Aún así, logró llegar al final de aquella alfombra roja, tratando en todo momento de dar pasos tranquilos, sin que se notase su impaciencia y sus nervios, cuando llegó al final de esta, un pequeño altar apareció frente a ella. También la figura de Marco, el único hombre de su vida, llegando Ai hasta su altura para poder enlazar su amor para siempre.

La mano de Marco apareció en su campo de visión, haciendo que la joven alzase la vista para toparse con los sus ojos, notando en estos como él sonreía. Le conocía tan bien que no hacía falta que mirase sus labios para darse cuenta, sus ojos ya le decían todo cuanto ella necesitaba saber. - **No tenemos un cura que dirija la ceremonia, ¡Qué problemático!** \- Dijo Marco mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, siempre con ese aire tan despreocupado que le caracterizaba.

Al final, soltó un pequeño suspiro que, aunque trataba de dejar ver que estaba preocupado por que no hubiese nadie para unirlos como marido y mujer, Ai lo conocía de sobra como para saber que sencillamente era un suspiro sarcástico, a ninguno de los dos le importaba que alguien dijese que sus vidas ya estaban enlazadas para siempre, lo estuvieron desde el primer momento en el que Marco la salvó del abandono.- **En  fin, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.** \- El que sería su futuro marido, soltó una pequeña carcajada, notando que él estaba igual de emocionado que ella. Por su parte, las mejillas de Ai habían comenzado a arder por la situación en la que se encontraba, contrastando con su piel pálida, sin poder desviar la mirada de alguien que no fuera él, imposible, para ella únicamente estaban ellos, nada más importaba.

Entreabrió los labios sin saber muy bien que decir pero toda posible palabra que pudiera haber salido de estos, se vio cortada al ver cómo acaba algo de su traje de novio, obligándola a perder aquel contacto, para ella tan especial, y poder saber lo que le quería enseñar. En la mano que Marco sacó de su bolsillo apareció un estuche negro que este no tardó en abrir, desvelando el anillo que había en su interior. Se llevó ambas manos, que sujetaban el ramo de flores, al pecho, notando como su corazón en aquel momento hacía dejado de latir. Era precioso. Era su anillo de bodas, lo que los uniría para siempre pues su amor era eterno, para Ai no había nadie más si no era Marco.

\- **Ahora vuelvo.** \- Era la voz de Marco que, aunque todo su cuerpo había dejado de responder y nada no pudiera sentir nada más a su alrededor, escuchó su voz clara como el agua, siempre lo haría.

- **Maarco...** \- Aquello no fue más que un pequeño susurro, que tal vez él ni siquiera escuchó, pues había salido disparado a algún sitio, Ai no pudo ver donde, pues tenía sus ojos clavados en, donde hacía unos instantes, estaba el anillo que probaba su amor eterno, como si aún estuviera allí.

Cuando pudo poder alzar la vista, una música familiar invadió sus oídos; su canción. Marco había saltado del altar para poder llegar hasta el compartimento de sonido, seguramente había llevado en un pendrive la música que ahora resonaba por la torre Sakurami. No iba a sonar la típica marcha nupcial, no, Marco tenía que demostrar de algún modo que su amor no era como el de los demás, que era más profundo y ella sabía que esa era su forma de hacerlo y, a decir verdad, era el mejor modo que podía haber imaginado. 

Ai no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Todo había comenzado tan mal para ella, justo en aquel mismo lugar y ahora... Ahora iba a casarse con el hombre de su vida, aquel que siempre estaría con ella, que la amaba por encima de todas las cosas... Escondió el rostro en su ramo de flores para que no la viese así, pensaría que era una estúpida.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Marco había vuelto a su lado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, cosa que siempre hacía, hasta que estaba envuelta en los brazos de Marco hasta que este la sostenía con una sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que ambos sentían en aquel momento. -  **¡Es el día, Ai, es el día!** \- La chica no podía dejar de llorar, pero no de tristeza, era de felicidad. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él, nunca olvidaría aquel momento, era perfecto.

\- **Marco...** \- Una vez que el nudo que había ascendido por su garganta bajó, pudo hablar para decir su nombre, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir sino? - **No me imagino una vida sin ti, Mar. Sin ti estaría perdida.** \- Una vez  que notó sus pies en el suelo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, con la mano que no sostenía el ramo, poder unirse con él para siempre.- **No necesito nada más ahora, salvo saber que estarás conmigo siempre.**

Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de él brillasen. Sabía que él no solía decir muy a menudo lo que sentía, pero que no por ello su amor era menos fuerte. Por lo que la simple respuesta de sus ojos, para Ai, ya era más que suficiente. - **Tú has sido lo mejor que he podido soñar, no necesito a nadie que me diga lo que debo amarte porque eso no alcanzará ni la mitad de lo que realmente te amo. Nuestro amor es eterno, Ai, te amaré para siempre**. - Pero aquella vez era distinto, era su boda y Marco, a pesar de haberle regalado un futuro en el que valía la pena vivir, una boda que jamás hubiera soñado y un anillo que conservaría siempre, le regaló las palabras que jamás había soñado escuchar. 

\- **Hasta que la muerte nos separe.** \- Dijo Ai, sosteniendo la mirada de Marco, los únicos ojos que conocía mejor que los propios, unos ojos que le aseguraban que todo iba a salir bien, que vivirían eternamente como Dioses pues, tras todas las lágrimas, los miedos y los efímeros pensamientos de dejarlo todo atrás pensando que era el fin, él no se había separado de su lado, protegiéndola siempre mientras que ella siempre había estado cuidándolo, sosteniéndole, llorando con él... Siempre juntos, para toda la eternidad.

\- **Estoy contigo, eso nunca pasará. -** Le aseguró él, con aquel tono de absoluta certeza en su voz, juntando sus manos sin dejar de mirarse. Sabía que Marco lo decía de verdad y ella confiaba plenamente en él. Cuando estaban juntos tenía la sensación de que nada malo podría pasarles. - **Supongo que habrá que sellar nuestro matrimonio, ¿no?**  

No pudo responder, sintió los labios de Marco sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera algo que decir. Alzó la mano derecha para poder acariciar el rostro del que ya era su marido con el dorso de su mano así como las caricias de él, enredando sus dedos en el pelo violáceo de Ai. Notaba aún la humedad de sus mejillas por las lágrimas derramadas pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Se encontraba en una especie de nube, lejos de todo cuanto importaba con su verdadero amor... Y pidió que fuera eterno.

Una vez que se separaron, abrió los ojos con lentitud, tardando un poco en enfocar todo lo que le rodeaba, con la respiración algo agitada por el momento. El pecho de Marco también se movía de forma algo rápida por el beso. Su marido se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su frente. Ella cerró los ojos, colocando la cabeza bajo su cabeza para reposar en ese lugar hasta que no quedase otra opción que la de separarse. No sabía si ese sería su último abrazo, una batalla se avecinaba al fin y al cabo, pero lo aprovecharía como si lo fuese.

\- **A partir de ahora tú y yo somos uno. Nos une un lazo inseparable, que jamás se romperá. Porque mientras yo esté vivo no dejaré que eso pase. Lo eres todo para mi.**

Fueron las últimas palabras que Ai escuchó antes de que el ascensor se abriera en el que se encontraban la Segunda, el Primero y el padre de este. Se separó de Marco unos cuantos pasos, sin soltar su ramo de flores; el momento había llegado, todo y cuanto acaba de pasar tenían que dejarlo atrás. 


End file.
